Wishful Thinking
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: A oneshot of Cloud and Tifa. CloTi forever! Enjoy!


There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He still held his cold demeanor. No. Not cold, but definitely indifferent. Tifa had been used to this and knew the feeling all too well. It was clear to everyone how she felt about him, and it pained even them to see her fawning over him and for him to still remain oblivious. Or if he did know, he certainly didn't show it. Tifa would've preferred it to be the prior. At least then she wouldn't have to know the sting of rejection to a love that had existed for years. She sigh as she washed the dishes. The bar was slow tonight. If she finished her duties now, she wouldn't have to do them later and she would get to relax sooner. With Cloud out on a delivery, she could spend more time with the kids. Oh but the kids were with Barrett so there could be none of that. What a conundrum.

What do then? The only customers in the bar, a young couple, had left just as the thought crossed her mind. It wasn't hard for Tifa to make the decision to close early. It was her own business after all. After locking the door, she looked at the clock. It was still rather early and her body's sleep cycle wouldn't allow her to go to bed now. She decided to call her friend Yuffie and see if she was still awake. The martial artist picked up the phone and twirled the line as it rang.

"Hey, Tif! What's up?" said Yuffie in her cheery tone.

"Hey Yuf. Listen, I closed up early and was wondering if you wanted to come by," she said.

Yuffie thought a moment. "Feeling a little lonely?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa expelled a long breath. She was right. "Yes, you caught me." Tifa said, letting her hand on the phone wire fall limp beside her. "Do you want to come over? We can have a few drinks…you know, girl stuff."

With a giggle, Yuffie complied. Within minutes she was at the door, wearing that big smile she always has. "There you are. Come in," said Tifa. The night was still young. It wasn't even midnight yet. But it didn't take long for the girls to get to drinking.

"Now I know why Cid likes doing this all the time," said Yuffie in her slurred speech. "Because it's fun!" Her cheeks puffed up and she expelled a large belch.

Tifa laughed. "I like you Yuffie," said Tifa, smiling, also very drunk. "There should've been more girls in the group…" Tifa slowed as she realized what she said. Both of the girls' eyes turned toward the pink ribbon tied around the glass vase that held pink flowers. Was that why Cloud always seemed so out of it every time he walked downstairs? "Oh Tifa, don't think like that," said Yuffie, a little more genuine. "She is with us. She's always with us." Tifa turned her head to face Yuffie and she smiled. "You're right!" she said, and the girls continued to laugh once more.

After a little more drinking, the girls were very drunk now. They laughed at how many times Yuffie would flirt with shop keepers to get free stuff. The reminisced about the one time Tifa tried to do it, stumbled upon herself multiple times, and the shopkeeper felt so bad he gave her a discount. Yuffie told stories of her own experience. It was well known she had a crush on Vincent. There was an instance that he decided to bed her. However shortly after, it became clear that he didn't want an exclusive relationship. Yuffie didn't mind though. She was happy to just have that. Tifa leaned back in her chair and saw her reflection in an empty bottle. She looked at her chest and squeezed her right breast. "Yuffie do I have a nice chest?" she asked.

Yuffie spit out the brown liquid in her mouth. "What the hell, Tif?" she asked, half concerned, half laughing. Tifa continued to asphyxiate her gaze on her reflection. Her lips pouted. "Tifa…." Yuffie drunkenly blinked her eyes as she rocked back and forth, trying to stay balanced. "Does this have to do with Cloudy?"

Tifa slowly turned toward Yuffie. "Maybe…" she said. "I sometimes don't think I'm attractive enough." Tifa let go of her chest, only for Yuffie to grab both and shake them.

"How on earth do you think these aren't nice? Look! My hands are sinking into them!"

"Yuffie! Stop!" Tifa said giggling, it tickled her. "It doesn't matter how nice they are. He never seems to notice them."

"Look, I've seen guys like Cloud. He's been holding a lot of stuff in. Good things, bad things…and dangerous things. But all that aside, I think you're just not putting it out on the table," said Yuffie. "Look at that ass! Look at these tits! All you have to do it make them more…noticeable. Have you tried puffing them out a little? Or wearing some revealing things?"

"You think so?" said Tifa.

"I know so! Just remember what I said though. He's pent up a lot of stuff in the past. Just be careful and know how to handle it. Now where's the can again? I gotta take a leak." Well, at least there are no guys around to see us like this, Tifa thought in her hazed mind.

Tifa wasn't sure how she wound up sleeping on her work desk but she apparently managed to use stacks of paper as a blanket. Her hair was a mess and it felt greasy and gritty, as did the rest of her. She had one hell of a headache but managed to get to her feet. She walked into the living room and saw Yuffie sleeping on the coffee table. She seemed really out of it. She decided to go take a shower and then change into something clean.

As the hot water fell upon Tifa's head, she tried to piece together the events that occurred last night. They talked about flirting with guys. That she remembered. She remembered some mention of Aerith. She quickly pushed that thought aside. She washed her long dark hair. There was something about Cloud. Yes Cloud! Something about getting Cloud to notice her true intentions. She had only kissed him twice. Once on the cheek and once on the lips. One of which he didn't know about. The first was when they were on the gondola at the Golden Saucer. They stepped off from the enchanting ride and she kissed him on the cheek, giggled, and then skipped back to their hotel room. It was never mentioned or referred to again. It was almost as if it never happened. The second one, on his lips, was not long after. They were in Mideel. Tifa was caring for him when he suffered from his Mako poisoning. He didn't seem to be attached to the world. She couldn't help it. She thought if she did something that bold he would come back. But he didn't. Not until much later. She whispered "I love you" to him, knowing that was the only way she could tell him.

She stopped the running hot water and wrapped a towel about her as she stepped out into the living room to check on Yuffie. She was still sprawled on the coffee table, but she seemed to be coming around. "Yuffie, wake up! It's past noon!" Yuffie sat up. She seemed a little off balance. Her shirt was a mess and her hair was in all directions. "Do you want to take a shower before you head off?" Tifa asked. Yuffie didn't say anything but she nodded as she stumbled into the bathroom.

Tifa brushed her hair and got to thinking about what she said last night. Maybe something more revealing would be nice. She went to her closet and pushed back all of the clothes. She looked to the very end of closet and found the outfit there. It had been so long since it had seen the light of day. It took some doing putting it on again, but she always felt so confident wearing it. Yuffie came out of the shower shortly after and came into Tifa's room and saw here there.

"Wow! Blast from the past!" said Yuffie, smiling. Tifa jolted around at the sound; clad in her old white tank and skirt. "It's just like old times."

Tifa tried in vain to cover herself as she blushed. "Well it's just…I got to thinking about what you said last night."

"Sheesh girl why do you sound so nervous? I know it's Cloud we're talking about, but what's the deal? You've given him a stiff talking to in the past, there's no reason you should be intimidated by this," said Yuffie.

"I know, but this is different! I've never done this before. I've never done anything like this before," said Tifa as she plopped down on her bed. "I haven't been with anyone." Tifa smiled a pitiful smile. "Isn't that sad."

"Tifa, that's not the way to look at it all. The way I see it, you know what you want and there's nothing that's going to stop you from getting it. I mean, what good's a triumph that you didn't even work for?"

"If you say so," Tifa sighed.

"When's spikey-head coming home anyway?" she asked.

"Later today. So probably in a couple hours."

"Then I better get going. I'll see you later, and good luck."

Yuffie left shortly after and Tifa spent the time left cleaning up the place and preparing for tonight's customers. In the midst of her cleaning up she forgot what she was wearing. She was in the back room getting boxes out of the way when she heard the _Fenrir _roaring outside and then come to a halt. She heard him coming in through the front door and felt the heat of him behind her even though he was behind the counter and quite a distance away.

"Tifa?" he asked in his usual level tone. Tifa was about to turn around but remembered what Yuffie said. She was bent over getting boxes and pretended to put the box down, giving her an excuse to stick her rump out in the air. She hoped it wasn't too apparent. She turned around to face him. His expression looked indifferent. In a way it was a relief, maybe it wasn't too obvious. Or maybe it was and he just wasn't fazed. "Haven't seen you wear that for a long time. What's the occasion?"

Tifa hadn't expected him to ask that. "Umm…all of my other clothes were dirty. Besides it's quite comfortable, it's very warm outside," she said nervously. "How was the delivery?"

Cloud turned away and walked up the stairs. "Same ol', same ol'. Nothing special," he said as he walked. When he got upstairs, she could hear him call her from there. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh! Barrett came by and wanted to spend time with them. They'll be back tomorrow," she called from downstairs. When Cloud didn't have anything to add she felt like a fool. She felt so vulnerable at that moment. She decided to change out of her outfit and get into her new normal clothes. She walked up the stairs and saw Cloud's door open slightly. As she walked by she could see he was lying on his bed, his hand under his head and his eyes closed. He must have been relaxing from his long journey.

In the safety of her room, she quickly discarded all of her clothing and put on her safer outfit. She felt better wearing it. She left her room and made her way to the stairs. "Laundry done?" she heard Cloud ask as she walked past his room. Tifa almost jumped. "Uhh…yeah…" she said. She quickly started her pace again and walked downstairs.

She went downstairs and finished cleaning up the bar. She wasn't going to give up yet. She unzipped her leather top to midway down her torso. She was still covered by the white tank but it felt much freer. Not much time passed before customers started to come in. The sun was starting to set and Tifa could tell it was going to be a busy night. On busy nights Cloud would sometimes come and help her. He often said he didn't want some drunken jerk to try and come onto her. Not long into the evening Yuffie came by to see her friend. "So how'd it go?" asked Yuffie.

Tifa sigh as she poured another drink for her ninja friend. "Nothing to report," said Tifa. Yuffie snatched the drink. "Nothing? At all? Did you do what I told you to?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes I did. He was indifferent," she said.

"Don't get discouraged. Things like this don't happen quickly. You just have to keep at it," she said. "Anyway I can't stay too long. I've got a date." She smiled.

"Really? With whom?"

"A certain red head we've encountered in the past…" Yuffie skipped out of the bar. Even she seems to have it all together. The bustling of the customers was apparent from upstairs. Cloud decided to go see if Tifa needed help. Even through the noise she could hear his footsteps coming down the stairs. She took a deep breath and acted confidently. He came up behind her pushed her chest out slightly and turned around to greet Cloud. He was closer than she thought because her chest was touching his. Embarrassed she quickly retreated, turned around and faced the bar again.

"Tifa are you feeling okay?" asked Cloud. "You look anxious."

Tifa shook her head. "No not at all. Have you come to help me?" she asked.

"Well first off are there any deliveries for tomorrow?"

"No I haven't gotten any calls."

"Then I suppose I can help out tonight." Cloud took the far end of the bar and helped customers down there. He also fumbled with the pink flowers, making sure they looked absolutely perfect, but Tifa didn't notice.

Tifa put her chest back to its normal resting place, but every time Cloud walked by she would pushed it out again, but he never seemed to notice. At one point she was in the back on a step stool trying to get something off a high shelf when Cloud came in. At the sound of him, she turned her body in just the right way so she could accent her curve. Her chest and rump perfectly proportioned from the angle Cloud was at. "Need anything?" she asked, letting her head tilt so her hair would fall gracefully on her shoulders.

"No I came to tell you that it's gotten pretty slow," he said. "I'm going to head to bed."

Tifa turned back around to retrieve what she was looking for. "Okay, Cloud. Good night," she said, masking her disappointment.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little shifty all of a sudden."

She stepped down the stool and faced him once again. "I'm fine, really. Go to sleep. Thanks for your help," Tifa smiled. Cloud nodded and went back upstairs. In just a little over an hour, the customers left and Tifa closed up for the night. At least it wasn't the weekend anymore so it wouldn't be too busy the next couple of nights.

Tifa crawled into bed after another nice shower. She felt mildly disgusted with herself. She didn't feel right doing this, especially when it didn't seem to garner any effect. She looked up at the ceiling. She had imagined it many times. If Cloud were to take her, she had every detail planned out. She busied herself with the scenario again, blushing at the fact that she could think such vulgar things.

_She would walk to the bathroom one morning to take a hot shower but would find Cloud in the bathtub. It was out of character for Cloud to take a bath but she didn't care, she allowed it for the sake of the fantasy. There were no bubbles, or anything like that, just clear warm water. And he was masturbating. They locked eyes for a brief moment and then she slammed the door shut out of reflex and embarrassment. Cloud's expression was unmoved. For all she knew he probably continued when she left._

_And for the rest of the day, she would avoid his questioning gaze. She wouldn't come into contact with him at all. Oh how she would've wished that there was a delivery today so she wouldn't have to face him. Thank goodness the children were with Yuffie. Maybe that's why Cloud was doing it then. There was no chance the children would see him. But did that mean he wanted for her to see him? The thought had plagued her well into the evening. The bar would be closed today because Tifa wanted to welcome the kids home. Denzel and Marlene both greeted her warmly. Neither of them mentioned Cloud, they just ran to the back yard and started playing. _

_After she had put them to bed, Tifa made her way to her room and switched on the light. She changed into a white lace camisole top and left her bottom uncovered except for her panties. She had almost forgotten about the incident that morning as she snuggled in bed with a book and started reading. There was a sharp but quiet knock at the door that startled her. Maybe one the children had a bad dream. "Come in" she said. And with that, Cloud opened the door. Tifa immediately turned all shades of red when she realized it was him. _

_She bent her knees, covering her embarrassment. "Cl-Cloud! What are you doing up so late?" she asked. He didn't say a word; he just continued to walk toward her and switched off the light as he came closer. The moon was bright on this night. It illuminated the room quite nicely as Cloud sat beside her on her bed. He still didn't say anything. "Cloud, if it's about this morning, I-" Tifa was cut off._

"_Yes, you've been avoiding me since this morning," he said in his thick voice. "Why were you?"_

"_I wasn't avoiding you! I was just…busy…"_

"_With what? You didn't open the bar today, the children kept to themselves for the most part and you seem to be avoiding me at every turn. All this because you saw me?"_

_Tifa couldn't look at him. Not when he knew she was thinking about it now. "Cloud, that's not it at all."_

"_Did it frighten you?"_

_Tifa's heart stopped and then beat at a rapid pace to compensate. "Did what frighten me?" her voice shook. _

"_I was touching myself this morning. And you saw me. Why did that frighten you?" he asked. _

"_I just…didn't think I'd see you in the bath like that…" Cloud gently took her book from her hands and placed it on the end table. She wished she still held the book to hide her shaking hands._

"_How can you expect me not to? I'm living in this home with a gorgeous girl…a gorgeous girl that I can't seem to get out of my mind. I want you desperately," he said as he leaned in closer. His lips crashed onto hers and she fell back onto her bed. She was hesitant at first but she complied shortly after, welcoming his lips and his touch. He fondled her breasts under her shirt and gave them both sweet kisses from outside of the fabric. He was gentle and considerate of her needs. And then he took her. Slowly at first, but gradually increased. She was willing. So very willing. Yes, that's how it would go. If only…_

Tifa's world came back into view after that. She repeated that last words in her head. If only…If only he would let her in and know how much she needed him. She pulled her hand out from under the covers and she felt the cold air sting the liquid that soaked her hand. She had been enjoying herself lately. The feeling was undeniable. After such a release she didn't feel bad about what she was doing to get his attention. She just wished it would be tomorrow so she could put her plan in action again.

Tifa woke up extra early so she could make a wonderful breakfast for the kids. For the sake of them, she wore something that left much to the imagination. She made their favorite breakfast: pancakes with fresh cut fruit and chocolate milk. It was rare for there to be a morning where Cloud didn't have a delivery. She thought it would be lovely for them to have a family breakfast.

While the griddle was heating up, Tifa went upstairs to wake Cloud up. His door was slightly open and she saw him putting his pants on. Luckily she caught him just as he finished buttoning them up. She gave a soft knock. "Cloud are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Yeah I'm up. You can come in," he said. Tifa opened the door and saw the built man before her. She remembered her intent then. "Tifa would you hand me that shirt on the floor over there?" he asked as he fastened his belt. Tifa bent over to pick it up, angling her body more than necessary. She walked over and held it up to him. Cloud sniffed it to make sure it didn't smell bad. His head jerked back slightly. For a split second he had a questioning expression on his face but it quickly disappeared before she could notice. "Thank you," he said as he took it from her hands.

"Will you be joining me and the children for breakfast?" she asked, tilting her head sweetly. If she had acted any sweeter most of her friends would've found her out of the ordinary.

"Hmm, what are you making?" asked Cloud. He would've eaten no matter what regardless.

"Some nice fluffy pancakes and fresh strawberries and pineapples. I'm sure the children would be more than happy to see you." Cloud nodded. "Okay. See you downstairs."

Tifa shut the door behind her and went downstairs to start making the breakfast. She just finished making everyone a plate and started setting the table when the children started to come through the door. "Tifa!" Marlene cried as she ran towards her and hugged her. Denzel came in too, but didn't run up to, he just walked casually and hugged her. "Go and eat kids, I'll be with you shortly," said Tifa smiling.

"Oh she's growing up so fast," said Barrett. "I'm glad to know she's in good hands."

"Thank you, Barrett. It's an honor that you trust me to care for her," said Tifa smiling. "Can you stay for breakfast?"

"Why yes I would!" he said as he made his way in the home.

Cloud joined the four at breakfast. Barrett asked about Cloud's business and how it was going. Cloud didn't have much to report, and as such, he didn't talk much. When the children finished eating, Denzel took their dirty plates in the kitchen and Marlene jumped off the chair and ran to kiss her daddy on the cheek. Then she followed after Denzel. The remaining adults continued their conversation. Tifa would lean over as much as possible, hoping to accent her curve. It felt silly to her, and Cloud didn't seem to take notice or interest at all. Barrett, however, seemed to be catching on.

When Tifa went to the kitchen, she brought out some more juice for the table. She poured in Cloud's glass first, then she turned to Barrett, bending over to get across the table. She put the pitcher back in the kitchen and Cloud seemed to have drunk most of his glass when she returned. Almost as soon as she sat down, Cloud was finished with his meal. He got up and took his plate to the kitchen. He made his way back to the table but only to tell Barrett it was nice seeing him again and to tell Tifa he was going to check on any deliveries that needed attending to.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Barrett gave a matter-of-fact look to Tifa. "That was practically a lap dance. Girl what the hell are you doing?" asked Barrett.

"What do you mean?" Tifa said, blushing. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Tifa, I don't think he needs this right now. He's just not…the type."

"Well it doesn't matter, he doesn't seem to notice anyway."

"I hope you know what you're doing. Never seen any other side of the kid and I kind of don't want to."

Tifa nodded. Barrett said his goodbyes and left. It plagued Tifa's mind but she didn't care. Her subtle cravings for Cloud continued, except when the children were around. This continued for a week. And after that time, Tifa knew she wasn't getting anywhere. Cloud was still his usual, stiff self. It just so happened one weekend that Yuffie wanted to take the kids to her hometown. She never got to spend time with the kids and she thought that Tifa would want some alone time with Cloud.

But as luck would have, the night that children left, Cloud announced that he had a delivery the following morning. This made Tifa slump. She'd be alone for the whole weekend and she couldn't call Yuffie for company because she was with the children. Tifa didn't want to open the bar when she was alone. She'd run the place before by herself, but she didn't feel up to it this night. With Cloud and the children gone, she turned into bed early. The sun had just barely gone down and the horizon was still just a tad orange when she decided to turn in.

Cloud left not more than an hour ago. He was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. He asked to pour Tifa a glass when she entered to give him some supplies for the trip. She gladly accepted. Cloud took a new glass out of the cabinet. "Oh this is a little dirty, let me clean it," he said. He rinsed the glass off with water. While he did this, Tifa walked to make sure the kitchen was in good shape. Cloud swirled the water in the glass and handed it to Tifa. "Good now."

Tifa took the glass of water and finished it as Cloud said his goodbye. The package needed to be there by morning, so he had to drive all night for it to get there on time. She set the glass down and followed Cloud downstairs as he was leaving. Tifa was halfway down the stairs and Cloud was at the bottom when she spoke. "Cloud?"

He stopped and turned to face her. She wasn't pushing out anything this time. She was just standing there, being herself. "What is it?" he asked.

Tifa was quiet a moment. "Nothing…Be safe okay?" she said sincerely.

He nodded and went out the door. She heard _Fenrir_ roar to life and speed away. She felt tired. She took a shower and headed to her room. She tried to read or do something; it was abnormal for her to fall asleep at this hour. She was never tired this early. But she was this night. She crawled into bed. She could feel twilight pulling her into sleep but something startled her. She heard the door downstairs open. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her. Her limbs were limp but she managed to turn her head toward the door when she saw it opening and a dark figure come at her. Then all went black after that.

When she came around, her body felt cold. She opened her eyes, but there was a blindfold tied about her head. She tried to use her hands to remove it but they were bound above her head. She tried to wriggle them free, but they were tight. It wasn't painful, but it was irritating. Whoever did this must have some very cruel intentions. She tried to move her legs. They weren't touching the floor but she could feel the cold tile beneath her bare feet. Whatever was binding them to one place allowed for a lot more free range. She heard a door open behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked, scared. "What do you want? Please don't hurt me! I have children to take care of!" she pleaded. She tried to move. The little movement she did she felt the same as when she was wearing her old outfit. She moved her legs. Yes, she was in her black skirt! She moved her shoulders and she could feel her suspenders. Who on earth would put in such a thing? "Indeed you do," said a thick, lowly voice behind her ears. She knew that voice. The warmth of his body spread behind her back where she felt him. "Don't you think their care-taker should act a little more appropriate?" he sounded dangerous.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?" she sounded even more scared now. So he didn't have a delivery. And she was positive now that Cloud had put something in that water that made her go limp. "Why am I wearing this?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed," he said, coldly. "You've been presenting your body to me at every turn. Since you don't seem to mind flaunting your body, I thought you'd be more comfortable in this." So he did notice. She should've known. But why then did he wait until now to tell her? "Tell me, Tifa, do you want me?" She felt Cloud's body move around to her side. She did want him. She longed for him for so long! But not like this! "Why else would you be acting the way you have been?" He ran his hand along her buttocks, causing Tifa to gasp. He never touched her like this.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked. "Didn't you want to do this?" The tone of his voice told her that he wasn't looking for an answer. Tifa didn't say a word. She felt a sharp feeling of something cold against her back. It was metal. Cloud was running a small blade against her neck, but not cutting her. She felt it go in front of her throat and then around to the back of her neck. Then it when down and it cut cleanly down the thin white fabric on her back. She felt the cold air touch it which made her inhale quickly and arch forward. With one firm grasp and quick motion, Cloud tore it away from her body. She cringed. She was still wearing her bra but she felt naked. Her suspenders were still intact however.

She felt his heat behind her again. He slowly cupped her breasts outside her white bra. She could feel his breathing on her ear. It was so maddening. Her lower lip quivered as he ran his strong hands down her small waist and to her bottom again. Oh please don't move them to the front! Tifa screamed in her head. As if reading her thoughts, he moved his hands around her lower body until he was just above her forbidden area. He dipped lower and lower until he was at the hem. He lifted it up and up all the way above her hips, revealing the white bra's matching partner.

"I know you've been thinking about me lately," he said as he pulled the skirt up. "I could smell your scent when you handed me my shirt last week. What exactly do you think about when you are pleasuring yourself?" She felt the cold steel of the blade run up her thigh as the fabric was torn away from her body. He clipped off the suspenders and they joined the shirt on the floor. Now she was only in her undergarments. She was shaking and she tried in vain to move her legs to cover herself, but she was bound to the floor. He ran his tongue on her ear has he caressed the side of her thigh.

"Well Tifa?" he asked as he moved his hand up her stomach. "What am I doing to you? Am I on top of you? Beneath you?" He moved his finger to the stiff nubs that were visible outside of her bra. His finger went in lazy circles around them. Tifa could feel dryness at the back of her throat. "Am I doing this to you?" It was driving her crazy.

He still continued to do it. She tried to repress her moans. "You're doing it to yourself!" she finally cried out. She sounded out of breath after she said it, as if she used all of her energy to do it.

Cloud withdrew a little, he really didn't expect to hear that, but it aroused him even more. "Oh really? Where am I? Am I in my room? On the counter downstairs? Next to your sleeping body?"

"Cloud!" cried Tifa, shocked.

"Where do you catch me, Tifa?" he asked sternly.

"In…the bathtub…"

"I don't take baths."

"I know."

Tifa was glad Cloud couldn't see through the blindfold otherwise he'd see the embarrassment in her eyes. Why was he doing this? Maybe this was the dangerous side Yuffie and Barrett warned her about. But she never thought it would be like this. She thought Cloud would be gentle and would listen to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the cold blade quickly slashed the straps on her bra. She tried to move her arms down but to cover her now bare breasts but just like her legs, they were bound in one place. She felt him walk around her so he would be in front of her and see the exposed flesh.

She turned her head and buried it into her shoulder to hide her shame. "Now you want to cover yourself?" asked Cloud.

"Why are you doing this?" Tifa spat out. "All I wanted was to get your attention, I didn't want to be tied up and humiliated!"

"There's no one here but me. And I've longed to see your body for a long time now." Tifa slowly turned her head towards his direction.

"If so, then why like this? Why am I tied up?"

"Because if you really wanted to escape you would have by now. Secretly you want this."

"That's not tr-ahhh!" her words turned to moans as she felt a hot tongue run across her stiff peaks. She couldn't think straight. Maybe she really did want this. But was he really doing this? Was this really happening? One hand held one breast while the other trailed down to feel in between her legs. It was warm and damp. "Just say no, Tifa. If you want me to stop, that's all you need to say," he said.

Her mouth was too busy making its own noises to say anything else. She could've if she really wanted to…but she couldn't. She tried to suppress her moans by closing her lips tightly. "You're so cute when you're like this," he said. He took his hand from her breast to her panties. She cringed as she felt them get peeled from her body. Cloud untied the binds on her ankles. Her legs were now free to kick him in the face, but she didn't. Cloud stood back and relished in the sight of the naked goddess before him.

He opened her legs up slightly and kissed her inner thighs and then the swollen forbidden flesh. He ran his tongue across the front. That's all he needed for Tifa to become completely submissive as she threw her head back in pleasure. "You have a very pleasant taste," he said. Tifa threw her head down in surprise at the remark, her jaw dropped. Suddenly she felt two fingers get thrust into her mouth. Cloud busied his mouth while Tifa impulsively started to suck. "Goodness, Tifa, I didn't even have to tell you," said Cloud, pleased. Cloud withdrew his fingers after a few moments and then gently put them inside of her.

She gasped at the feeling. She was so nervous she tightened up, but that only made Cloud shudder in pleasure. "Do you feel me, Tifa?" he asked. "I'm inside of you…"

"I feel you Cloud…" she said softly. "I need you Cloud."

Cloud didn't answer as he increased his pace. He used his mouth in junction with his hand. Tifa's experience was undeniable. She wasn't doing it herself which made it all the more exciting. Her insides tightened up as she felt a white hot sensation spread throughout her entire body, just for Cloud to withdraw at that moment. He could feel Tifa's glare through the blindfold on the top of his head. "It's okay, it's about to get better," he said.

"Cloud… is it going to hurt?" she asked. She sounded so innocent.

"A little, yes," Cloud said, concerned. "All you have to do is say no."

Tifa smiled. "I won't."

Cloud was already undressed, down to his boxers. Tifa instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her hips. She could feel his length at her entrance as she held her breath, bracing herself for the pain. He pressed himself inside. Tifa's hands turned into tight fists as she tried to take it. He was pressing in deeper and then he stopped. He hadn't completely entered her yet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ye-yes. Please don't stop!" she cried desperately.

Cloud obeyed and steadily continued to go inside. With one quick thrust he pushed himself all the way in, causing Tifa cried out. Cloud could feel her skin under his hands. She was hot. Very hot. Maybe this was too much for her. "Alright?" he asked. Tifa bit her lip and nodded. Cloud slowly withdrew and went back again. It wasn't a burning pain, but she felt like her insides were being tattered. Cloud continued his pace then stopped, shifted, and continued again. Now it didn't hurt anymore. The pain had ebbed away as Cloud didn't see Tifa biting her lip anymore. Her lips were parted and he increased his pace. He could feel his and her body getting hotter.

Suddenly Tifa felt the blindfold be shed from her eyes. Before her, she saw a very lusty and very passionate Cloud. Yes, that was the face she had imagined when she dreamed of them making love. Their locked eyes as he took her. He wanted her to see him take her. He wanted her to know that she was his and he was hers. His pace was unbearably fast now as they were pushing close to the edge. Her mouth was dry and her arms were tired but she didn't care. They gasped and called each others names.

Finally with one forceful push, they both finished and felt the euphoria rush through their bodies. Both of them were perfectly still. They were out of breath. Cloud remained inside of her as he untied the reins that held her hands. They fell bonelessly around his head. He pulled out of her and carried her wrapped body to the bed. They had been in Cloud's room and when her vision came around, she could see out the window that it was just an hour or so before dawn.

He laid her in bed next to him and he held her. "I need you, Tifa," Cloud whispered.

"Why did it take you so long?" she quietly asked.

"I don't know. I had kept all of this inside for so long I didn't know what I wanted or needed. But I do now."

"Do you love me Cloud?"

His head jerked up just then. "Of course I do."

"Then say it…" She looked up at him, lovingly.

Cloud gave a small smile. "I love you, Tifa."

Tifa buried her head in his chest in an embrace. She cried tears of joy. Then she looked up at him with a glow in her face. "You know what this means then, right?" she asked. Cloud's expression told her that he knew. "That you'll wear the blindfold next time." She giggled. Cloud laughed quietly too. He held her close to him as the two fell asleep next to each other in the lover's bed.


End file.
